villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ple Two
Ple Two (プルツー?) - sometimes translated as Puru Two is a character and secondary antagonist in Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ. She is Glemmy Toto creation and Elpeo Ple clone, which created in purpose to defeat Judau Astha and kill Elpeo Ple. But nothing by her, she actually created not only defeat AEUG, but also a testing pilot for make another Ple Clone's to help Glemmy Toto against Haman Karn to take control Neo Zeon. She is voiced by Chieko Honda and Kate Rowan on English version, who also voiced Elpeo Ple. Personality Unlike Elpeo Ple, who was kind and very spirited, Ple Two is very aggressive, showing anger and coldness to everyone around her, save for Glemy Toto. But she has shown an ability to care for others, choosing not to kill certain people she had come across. While a seemingly perfect killer and always obeying Glemy's orders without question, she does defect and the pressure she gains when fighting other Newtypes does cause massive amounts of pain to her at times, such as Judau. It is possible she is a bit mentally unstable History A Newtype subordinate of Glemy Toto, Ple Two is a clone of Elpeo Ple. She repeatedly challenges Judau Ashta and his allies and uses her Psyco Gundam Mk. II to destroy the original Ple. However, her Newtype abilities prove too much for her fragile clone psyche, and she is often overcome by crippling headaches. She is later seen piloting the NZ-000 Queen Mansa along with Glemy Toto. During her final showdown with Judau, he convinces her to join his side, suffering severe wounds while escaping from the exploding Queen Mansa. On the brink of death, Ple Two uses the last of her strength to locate and rescue Judau from the crumbling Core 3 space colony before passing away. Legacy After her death, Glemmy Toto make another Ple Two clone's to against Haman Karn for control of Neo Zeon. On battle with Chara Soon, most of Ple clone's die except "Ple-Twelve" . After being saved, she later sold into sex slave and forcing become young prostitute until she meet Suberoa Zinnerman. Ple-Twelve taken again by Neo Zeon and continue life as "life-weapon", under name Marida Cruz. On episode 3 of Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn, Ple Two make cameo appearance on Marida vision when Banagher Links use his Newtype abilities and see Marida's horrible history. Abilities As a Cyber Newtype powers come in handy with her Qubeley, able to guide the machine and the funnels with ease. But she is also able to use ground funnels; funnels that can surround her when she is not in a mobile suit. With her abilities and a device, she can control their direction and where to shoot. She can also sense Newtypes as well Category:Gundam Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Kid Villains Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Sister of Hero Category:Robot Pilots Category:Lawful Evil Category:Pawns Category:Military Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Psychics Category:Soldiers Category:Villainesses Category:Villains who have Died with Honor Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Tragic Villain Category:Fighter Category:Honorable Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Friend of the hero Category:Evil Creation Category:Multi-beings Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Betrayed villains